


the one where they feel each others pain

by ItsJustSarah



Series: i will always choose you aka all the soulmate tropes [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn, Some angst?, SuperCorp, Violence, also some sanvers, just a little bit, slow burn? sorta, yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJustSarah/pseuds/ItsJustSarah
Summary: Lena never felt her soulmate in pain, so she assumes she has none. Meanwhile, Kara can only feel pain because of her soulmate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> deadass doing this because i dont want to think about my finals :[

Lena Luthor never felt pain -not inexplicably out of the blue anyway. Which means either her soulmate is dead or that she’s so unlovable the universe decided no one deserved to be with her. What with being the sister of a homicidal maniac, and the only daughter left to carry the family name of a long line of equally _evil_ Luthors, Lena can’t say she can blame the universe for its decision really. But if she’s being honest, Lena prefers the former.

It might be sad, not even knowing your soulmate before they passed, but at least she’s not the only one with that kind of problem. And she was fine with that, at least she can go on with her life and help all those that lost theirs because of what her family has done. That is until a year ago when after a conference she suddenly felt like she got punched in the gut and, subsequently, slammed onto the floor.

  
_“Miss Luthor, are you alright?” Jess was already on her phone ringing an ambulance on the other line.  
_

_“I, um, I don’t feel quite alright. I-” There was another wave of pain, but instead of her gut she felt it in her face.  
_

_Lena wasn’t sure if she felt more relieved or annoyed. On one hand, she actually might have a soulmate, on the other they decided to show up practically being beaten to death._ _She might not have a soulmate for very long.  
_

_Jess was practically in hysterics on the phone, her assistant has never seen her like this. No one has seen her like this. Not even Lena herself.  
_

_What the fuck? Is her soulmate legitimately in a fight? And loosing?  
_

_“You have 5 minutes! No, make that 3, you have that chopper for a reason and-”  
_

_“Jess, cancel it.”  
_

_“Miss Luthor, you look like you’re in a lot of pain. Th-”  
_

_“It’s not_ my _pain.” She said with a look that she hopes is enough so doesn’t have to say it out loud.  
_

_“Oh,” Jess slowly blinked exactly five times with her mouth still open, then nodded and picked up her phone, “Jerry cancel the chopper, looks like it’s your lucky day.”  
_

Her assistant never asked questions about her episode that day, or the fact that she’s only been getting them _since_ then. Needless to say, she gave the woman a raise. _  
_

Lena had a million questions but decided it didn’t matter. Whoever it was, she didn’t want to do anything with them. What kind of person gets into fights almost every day? She honestly can say she felt better when she didn’t have a soulmate, literally better. Now, she feels like an actual member of a fight club every week. She was pretty sure the fighting wasn’t one sided because she can feel her knuckles hurt like she repeatedly punched a wall. Although, one thing Lena noticed after every particularly bad day for her soulmate was that she never felt sore the next day.

On rare occasions, (thrice now) she felt like she was being poisoned. Like the air she was breathing suddenly became toxic and the blood running through her veins turned into acid. It scared Lena. It wasn’t like the usual brute force her body is most likely getting used to. It was calculated and deliberate. Fatal. When the pain stops she finds herself wondering what was happening and if her soulmate is alright. She finds herself wondering if she could help.

 

* * *

 

The first time Kara Zor-El felt pain on Earth, she felt happy. She was learning about the different languages spoken by its people, thanks to Jeremiah’s books when, suddenly, there was a sharp sensation in her right hand. Then it was gone. It was only for a brief moment but it felt so glaringly obvious in her usually impenetrable skin.

It took her a moment to realize what she felt was pain, more specifically a burn.

She felt confused and a little surprised that a Kryptonian would be susceptible to this human phenomenon, but elated to find out that somehow, even though she was technically born eons earlier, there was a person in this time, on this planet meant for her.

When she asked Kal about it before, he told her about the Kents worrying sick because he has never been in pain before but was crying because of a toothache.

_“I accidentally broke the sofa and when we got to the dentist he laughed and said my teeth are perfect but my soulmate’s probably aren’t,” he chuckled, “Lois has always been a sweet tooth, I guess.”  
_

_“So, you know how humans feel? I’m afraid I never felt anything physically painful since I arrived.”  
_

_“Yet.” He says with a smile. One meant to encourage, but Kara didn’t want to get her hopes up.  
_

It took three months before Kara felt another wave of pain. By that time, she was actually convinced she just imagined feeling burnt that one night. She hasn’t even told Alex yet, because she is not sure it actually happened. But when she felt like she broke her ankle (which is impossible), she couldn't help but laugh while crying because it seriously hurt.

  
This was not supposed to be possible yet here she is, in a lot of pain, yet smiling because she found out she has a soulmate, a soulmate that just sprained her ankle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure if i should continue this, lemme know what you think :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the lovely comments! you made this possible (i blush like an idiot at every single one)

“Alex, it hurts!”

Alex Danvers was on full alert when she heard Kara cry out and heard the panic in her voice. Her new sister is virtually impenetrable, the only way she could be hurt is if someone intentionally wanted to hurt her. They may have only known each other for six months, but Kara is family and not just because they had to pretend she’s just another normal adopted girl.

She was already running while a hundred scenarios stirred in her head.

_Did they find out? Are they here? Should I get the gun taped under the cupboard first?_

Her mind stops racing when she finds Kara crying alone in the backyard, clutching her foot by the swing.

“What happened?” Alex stopped by Kara’s side and started examining her foot.

“I- I think I have a…” she trails off.

When she confirmed Kara’s foot was fine, she looked around for any sign of danger. Superman wouldn’t be fast enough to get the-

“Alex.”

She looked up to see her sister’s tear streaked face. She already stopped crying but it was a bit odd to find her smiling already.

_Oh._

“You have a soulmate.” Alex whispered. 

“I have a soulmate,” Kara giggled.  

Later that day, Kara would ask her questions about what it would be like from then on. Her dad would kill her if he finds out they're on the roof again, but Alex figured it made Kara feel more comfortable to talk under the stars.

Soulmates used to be a topic they would avoid. Due to Alex's general distaste for romance and also because it felt like dangling a carrot, one an alien could never catch, knowing Kara probably doesn’t have a compatible match on Earth. But now that that’s changed, she’s discovering that her new sister is actually a hopeless romantic.

“Do all humans meet their soulmates, Alex? How do they usually find each other? Oh, oh!!! Could they do this Morse code thing I read about to message the other! How often do you feel yours?” Kara was gushing.

She usually was full of questions but this was just like the time she found out humans kept pets.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Time out. One thing at a time, Kara.” Alex said.

As soon Kara pouted guiltily, Alex felt bad for shutting down her eager sister.

She usually felt icky talking about these things because -ew feelings, but Kara will find out sooner or later. Better her than anybody else to break it to this kicked puppy look-alike.

 _Eh. Might as well_.

“Okay, first of all, no. Sometimes a soulmate dies before they meet their match. Some people search for theirs, other don’t really care for it much. The Morse code thing is actually clever. I think I heard people do that but not many people want to hurt themselves just to send a message, its not a guarantee you’ll get a reply, and like I said not everyone wants to pursue it.”

“Why? That’s ridiculous!” Kara threw her hands up, clearly annoyed at the notion.

“I think they’re scared, or they don’t want to be disappointed. Knowing you're perfectly compatible with someone doesn’t mean you automatically fall in love with them, or make them fall in love with you.” 

“But they’re your _soulmate_.” she insisted.

“I know. But the thing is, Kara, some people don’t know how to love.” Alex said with as much gentleness she could.

“What do you mean?” Kara is now fully facing her, less curious, more concerned. 

“I mean that, not everyone on Earth is good, Kara. There are bad people here, and just like you and me, there is someone out there who got paired with them. Sometimes things happen before you meet the one, things you can't change and it becomes part of who you are. Sometimes it’s enough to turn the bad guys good, sometimes it isn’t.” _Better tell her now than later_ , Alex thought.

“Not a lot of people are brave enough to chase what they really want, some settle for what's safe. And that's not always a bad thing,” Alex sighed, “Although, it is unfortunate.”

“Why?”

“Because the only way to get out of this curse is actually to meet them,” she tried to give her sister a small smile.

“What?” Kara pressed.

“The pain stops when you fall in love with them,” she paused, "Both of you." Alex could practically hear the gears in Kara's head turn and click, when she said those words. She was looking at the night sky now, her mind is probably light years away from where they were in Midvale.

 _This dork._  

“You have to fall in love. I guess that's not too bad, I mean how hard could it be if you're matched for each other." Kara said more to herself than to Alex.

Krypton wasn't really big on the whole 'love' thing. Kara wasn't sure if she was capable of that. Kal was raised here so he would naturally accept the mating traditions humans go by. Although, it still confused Kara so much. Through careful calculations Kryptonians were matched, they would meet and that was it. They were advanced enough to ignore feelings. Too advanced, it felt backward sometimes. 

She sighed, then looked back at her sister, "That sounds romantic.”

Alex let out an exasperated laugh, “I think it’s a _pain_ in the ass.”

That was enough to get Kara fully back on Earth.

“So are you gonna tell me about your’s or what?” Kara asked her teasingly. Of course, she caught on Alex swerving the initial question. It's the one she wants to know most about.

_Crap. I thought I dodged that one. Well, there's no getting out of this._

“I think mine is a little reckless.” Alex said with fake disgust.

“How so?” 

“He already broke four of his bones, and possibly had a concussion.” Alex was getting annoyed remembering all the times she cried because of her idiot's accidents. “Last year, I think he broke his nose.”

“Well, that’s fun.” Kara laughed.

“One time I felt someone slap his face.” Her voice got serious. “It was so painful. But right after, I swear, I could feel my chest hurt.”

Kara looked at Alex in confusion.

“Kara, human hearts don’t have pain receptors. It’s not actually possible to feel pain there but I felt it. It didn’t hurt as much as the slap but it somehow felt worse, like my heart is caving in, like it was broken. I know it doesn’t make any sense but that’s probably the worst part of it.”

“Which part?”

“Not knowing why they’re hurt. Not being able to help.”

Silence loomed over them for a while. Both lost in their own thoughts.

Kara wondered for the first time what kind of person her soulmate is. So far all she knows is that three months ago they probably touched something really hot and that today they sprained their ankle.

_I wonder what they think of me._

“Oh, no! Alex, I’m basically indestructible!”

“Yeah, that’s a real bummer.” Alex deadpanned. 

“No, I mean, my soulmate probably doesn’t know I exist! I have never been in pain on this planet!” Kara didn't even notice was standing up now. 

“Kara, maybe not say that out loud on our roof?” Alex reminded.

"Can you help me do the Morse code thing?"

"Kara, do you have kryptonite lying around somewhere on your side of the room?" 

She puffed, "No." 

"I can shoot you and you probably won't even feel it, you know."

"We can try," she said lying back on the roof in defeat.

“You sure you wanna hurt yourself? Sure you wanna hurt the other person on the other end of that line?”

Kara thought about what Alex was trying to say. Does she really want to get both her and her soulmate hurt just because she wants to reach her? No, it was a bit selfish. Even though knowing she exists isn't the worst thing, she didn't want to hurt anyone on purpose. 

Also, she didn't know how she could be hurt. Kal's warning about how kryptonite affects him made her shudder, and the thought of inflicting somebody else with that kind of pain made Kara wince. 

“Awww, sis. As soon as I get my hands on alien weaponry I'll let you know." Alex said as she put her arms around her sister,making her feel a bit better.

 "You know you still haven't told me much about your bone breaker," as soon as she said it, she could hear Alex groaning.

 

* * *

 

It wouldn’t take a genius to figure out that her soulmate was Supergirl, but Lena had to admit it took her longer than it probably should have.

She was on a plane to National City, watching the local news as she was looking over some files to finalize moving the company there. It wouldn’t hurt to know what the weather in L-Corp’s new home base is at the moment.

There was a live coverage of Supergirl fighting what looks like another flying alien. National City's very own Super, heroically trying to save the day yet again. Lena was compelled to watch the screen, they seemed to be done taunting one another and are about to start fighting. Exactly one second before Supergirl got hit with what looks like an alien gun, Lena’s legs gave out as she felt like someone just shot her.

She was on the floor, eyes back on the TV as Supergirl was slammed by another blow and crashed onto a billboard.

She couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

She couldn’t believe what she was _feeling_.

As much as she wanted to brush it off as a coincidence, after the third and fourth time she felt Supergirl getting hit, Lena realized some of the weird things regarding her soulmate finally made sense.

She didn’t feel her soulmates pain until about a year ago, at almost the same time Supergirl came out. Then she started feeling like she’s getting beat every waking week. Like it was some sort of routine.

Which Lena realizes that, it kinda was. Her alien soulmate has a hobby. If you can call crime-fighting a hobby.

_The universe has a humor. A sadistic one, pairing a Luthor and a Super._

Lena laughed to herself because what else could she do. This was irony at its finest. There was only one way to stop this but it's one that is not remotely possible. It's hard enough for anyone to even like a Luthor. How much harder would it be for a Super? She should perhaps introduce herself. At the very least, let Supergirl know someone is taking half the blows she gets in her fights, and maybe ask her if she could fight a little better. 

Lena spent the remainder of her flight wondering what to do when she meets the her soulmate. It was still surreal in her mind but she has to prepare. She is a Luthor after all, one way or another she is gonna meet the Girl of Steel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was actually supposed to be longer but it didnt fit okay with the tone of this chapter so i decided to cut it :)  
> (some of the juicy stuff are on the next one xoxo)


	3. Chapter 3

Kara woke up confused.

It was a chilly October night, her third year of college. Not that she felt the cold but it concerns her because she’s been invited to several Halloween parties happening that month and humans usually don’t wear warm costumes.

She just finished two term papers due in two weeks and turned in for the night a few minutes ago but she felt like someone just slammed her into a wall. No. Someone slammed her soulmate into a wall.

_Oh, no. This is bad. They could be in danger._

She felt her wrists hurting, like they were being strained.

_Oh, no. No. She’s being kidnapped!_

“Where are you?” Kara pleaded as she closed her eyes and tried to used her super-hearing to check if she could find any kind of commotion as far as she could hear.

Then she felt something bite her neck.

Kara’s eyes flew open.

_Wait._

_Whatever it is I think is happening better not be happe-_ She felt another bite but this time it was on her inner thigh. 

“Oh, Rao!” Kara stood up and started pacing her room.

The last time she felt her soulmate at all was when they had a major headache. No. Alex said that was what a major hangover feels like.

_"Well at least one of you is enjoying the holiday spirit.” She recalled Alex telling her._

It’s not that she didn’t want to go to the parties. There is just so much she needed to do and maybe just a little bit because she felt a bit jealous she couldn't get wasted on human alcohol. She feels more of an alien when everyone is on some level of drunkenness and she still feel as sober as when she arrived.

_"At least you could save yourself from the hangover.” He sister tried cheering her up._

_"Really? Because I've had them for three straight days now.” Kara groaned._

_"Touché.”_

The bites were getting dangerously higher up her thigh as she steadied herself onto her apartment’s column for dear life. Which in retrospect was probably a bad idea since she could have seriously damaged the building had it not stopped.

She was already considering going for a quick run, just to distract her mind, but going out in this condition won’t be of any help. She can barely think straight, how does she expect to concentrate enough not to ram a random car.

Miraculously though, it stops. She doesn’t know how, or want to know how for that matter, but she’s thankful whatever it was that was leading up to got interrupted.

Then she felt nails drag on her back.

_Are you kidding me? Come on!_

It was dragging upwards painfully slow.

_Breathe in, Kara. Focus on puppies. Dandelions. Christmas sweaters._

It stopped and Kara thought for a brief moment she was finally safe, but then it started again. This time she felt it dragging downwards.

_Shrek the movie! That pie Alex baked on thanksgiving!!! Documentary about orphan monkeys!!!_

Kara would never admit in another million years that it was starting to turn her on. She was out of breath and definitely more awake than she wanted be at 2am.

If there was one time Kara truly wished she could stab herself with kryptonite, this would be it. Sure Kal made her vow in his Antarctic home not to hurt an innocent human using her powers (which she thought was unnecessary at the time), but this was an emergency and this human is anything _but_ innocent as of the moment.

She was more sure than ever that her soulmate thinks she doesn’t exist because otherwise they wouldn’t be having obnoxiously hard sex right now.

Kara decided the nails dragging up and down her back was an improvement from the leg bites, she could at least pretend she was having an exotic back massage (she couldn’t).

She didn’t get much sleep that night.

When she told Alex about it over the phone, she laughed for five minutes that she started crying and spent the whole call interrupting Kara because she kept cracking up.

 

* * *

 

_“Wear a vest, Sawyer! That’s an order!” Maggie Sawyer could hear her Captain’s voice loud in her head as he repeatedly told her to wear the new equipment that just came in that morning._

_She should have listened, but those things are heavy. And in her defense, she wouldn’t have caught the perp trying to rob a hardware if she was wearing that stupid equipment._

_Also, maybe she wouldn’t be at the back of an ambulance right now but -details._

 

“NCPD! Freeze!” And of course, this idiot would do the opposite. One look at her and the perp wearing a ski mask made a run for it.

“Floyd, go around back!” Maggie shouts to her partner as she chases the idiot who thinks he could outrun her.

As soon, as they exited the building she was gaining on the robber. He’s figuring that too, so he fires shots in her direction not looking, completely off target. She was thankful they were running in a back alley. There were less possible civilian casualties nearby.

Maggie sees Floyd turn around the corner. If this idiot sees him he will have a clearer shot of him, but they need to close in on him now. She decides to get his attention.

“Hey, you aiming for the sidewalk or me?!”

The robber finally turns his head back at Maggie. He fires four more shots before Officer Daniel Floyd tackles him to the ground at the same time Maggie goes down. She felt a bullet go through her leg, and her chest.

_Dammit._

_If I don’t die my captain is gonna kill me._

She started to put pressure on her chest. Her mouth was dry and her ears were ringing.

“Sawyer! You okay?” Floyd called out to her while putting their suspect in handcuffs. 

“I think I got shot.” Maggie said not moving from where she was as they heard another police mobile on its way.

“You what?!” Her partner jogged up to her and put his hands on her shoulder.

She was about to protest about him leaving another one of their suspects alone when he says, “Don’t worry I handcuffed him to a post.”

Maggie was too preoccupied with the chest wound to even think about her leg. She wondered if the bullet hit any major organs. Her insides feel more or less intact, but, man, it hurts like hell. She slowly lifted her hands off her chest.

“No blood. That’s a good sign.” Floyd sounded more relieved than her mother probably would. Maggie completely took her hand off her chest.

No bullet wound either.

She looked down on leg where the entry wound should be. Her jeans had no bloodstain and no holes on the fabric whatsoever. Which means-

_Shit._

 

* * *

 

_Fuck. John is gonna kill me if I don’t die._

She managed to save all the aliens they didn’t even know were imprisoned on the warehouse. But they only got here just in time to see what they came for, loaded onto an armored car and driven off.

Cherry on top is that Alex got shot in the leg. She also got shot in the chest but she was wearing her standard DEO recon outfit, light and bulletproof. Although, that doesn’t mean she didn’t feel the bullet's impact. Which feels about the same as actually being shot. She knew it would bruise.

But that is the least of her problems. Right now, she needs to find where the hell those armed aliens are taking their supply of goo that John refuses to call Greek fire but is essentially what it is.

“Agent Danvers, what's your status?” she heard John ask on her comms.

Looks like she’s gonna be chewed out on air with everyone listening then.

“Sir, we are in pursuit. They knew we were coming but we found several alien prisoners inside he warehouse. Team Charlie, are on their way to the DEO to register them in-” Alvarez’s driving wasn’t really helping since she’s also bandaging her leg.

“Did you acquire the package, agent.” John asked, focused on the mission as always.

“No, sir.” Alex admitted. She can feel her entire team collectively holding their breath. 

“Proceed with the chase but do not engage. We do not want to risk opening fire on any free way, also what they have is exactly the kind of fire we can’t put out agent. Do you copy?”

“Copy that, sir.”

"Your mission is to surveil. Don't do anything stupid." Then she heard static. _Wow, that's cold._

“We’ll get them next time.” Alvarez said over her shoulder. Honestly, whoever taught this woman how to drive is probably not human. They’ve been going at 200 miles an hour for the past two hours.

“Eyes on the road, Alvarez.”

“They are, ‘queasy’ Danvers.”

 

It took two weeks for them to finally acquire the ‘Greek fire’. This time, Alex made sure Alvarez drove them to the mission site instead of from it. Ain’t no way they wouldn't be there in time. In high spirits after a successful mission, they drew out names on who gets to drive them all back. 

With Ivan on the steering wheel on their way back, they were about as slow as a minivan driven by a Dad with four kids in the backseat.

She was about to tease Alvarez who was simmering in discontent on how slow the car was going when Alex felt something pricking on her palm.

 _What the fuck is this idiot up to now?_  

She felt it again, but slower this time. 

_Wait. That’s not Morse code is it?_

And the same pattern was repeated on her palm for the third time.

_Oh my God. It is. What is he like five?_

She waited for it one more time to decipher the message. Kara would have the time of her life when she hears about this. Someone she knows finally has a soulmate stupid enough to send them Morse code.

‘•-• | ••- | --- | -•-’

‘R-U-O-K’

‘R U OK’

_Oh._

The idiot is actually asking if she was alright. He must’ve felt her getting shot in the chest two weeks ago. Her soulmate would know how it feels to get shot. Alex felt him take a bullet on the shoulder.

Should she reply? He already knows she's alive thanks to that asshole alien’s door bomb that knocked her down today. Did he think she was dead for three weeks? Alex thought about replying for the entirety of the trip back to the DEO.

_Alright, fine. Just once. If he doesn't catch it. It's on him._

She made sure no one was watching her when she took the dull edge of her knife and started tracing on her palm.

 

‘•• | -- | --- | -•- ’

‘I’m okay.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again thank you for the comments, i am honored you guys. lemme know what you think :)  
> (i solemnly swear main plot and lena will be back by the next chapter :D )


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two households, both alike in dignity,  
> In National City, where we lay our scene…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and its official  
> we are now entering slow burn territory  
> oops

 

It would have been easy if it was James. Why couldn’t it have been James?  He was smart, kind, compassionate, tall, dreamy, and Kara has a giant freaking crush on him.

But when Lucy Lane got into town, well, she gets it. Lucy was like a beacon of light around James. She never saw James Olsen smile like that at any other person, and when they're together it's like there’s no one else in the room. They're so in sync sometimes on game night she wonders if humans actually do have Martian telepathic abilities.

It’s like they're… _perfect._

Seeing them together stung. Kara had an epiphany after observing them with Kal and Lois -that she actually envied them both. At first, she thought she was just jealous of Lucy, but she soon realized she actually liked Lucy as a person. She was nice, confident, strong, and she always smells nice.

 _“Hell, I wanna date her!”,_ she once told Alex.

It just slipped out, but it’s the truth.

The Lanes are so lucky, Clark and James, too. They have someone in their lives who knows something's up with just one look. Someone who knows them, all of them. Someone who shares all their dreams and secrets. She wants that too. Maybe. Someday.

Any day now would be great.

“Kara, she’s coming.” Kal brought her back from her daydream.

They were in Luthor Corp’s new building to interview Lex’s sister -ambush interview really.

She was coming their way, clearly preoccupied with whatever she’s reading on her phone. When she reached her assistant’s desk, she finally looked up at them.

_Kryptonite green._

Her eyes -that is. The color most associated with the Luthors usually make her sick, but here it just startled Kara. She tried her best not to be intimidated.

“I’m sorry, Miss Luthor. I don’t know how they got passed the-”

“It’s alright, Jess. I’m sure Mr. Kent is here for a matter of great importance.” She said it like she knew them coming was inevitable.

“Follow me.”

 

* * *

 

 

Lena knew moving to a different city wouldn’t change the fact that her brother turned against the very values he taught her and went on a rampage, destroying entire cities in his wake.

Therefore, after a week of arriving in National city, a couple dozens death threats, and an explosive in an aircraft she was supposed to be on, she couldn’t feign surprise. Not even when Clark Kent and a young blonde reporter came to her office to ask questions about it. Judging by the tone of his voice, ask questions about her _involvement_ in it.

 

“Lucky is Superman saving the day.”

“Not something one would expect a Luthor would say.”

“A- And Supergirl was there too.” Kara managed to stutter out. Why was she so nervous?

Lena tried not to make a face at the name. _Tried_ is the key word, because she couldn’t help the incredulous smile that escaped her lips. Of course, she knows Supergirl was there. She had been too aware of the superhero as of late.

In an attempt to hide her expression, she moves to pretend she needs a glass of water. The stuttering reporter actually caught her off guard -that _rarely_ ever happens.

“And who are you exactly?”

“Um- uh-”

_Form words, Kara! Your name is a word!_

“Kara Danvers. I’m not with the Daily Planet. I’m with Cat Co. Magazine. Sort of.”

Lena could almost _feel_ how painful this conversation is for this girl. She decided to press a little.

“That’s a publication not known for its hard-hitting journalism. More like ‘High-waisted Jeans: Yes or No?’.”

“Um- I’m just- I’m tagging along today.”

Lena got distracted pressing the young journalist, she almost forgot Clark was standing in her office waiting for a quote on her. She's usually not easily distracted though that’s another rare occurrence the reporter got out of her. It bothered her a little. She internally had to shake her head as she took her seat. 

_Right._

_The Venture._

_Plane exploding._

“Right. Can we just speed this interview along. Just ask me what you want to ask, Mr. Kent. ‘Did I had anything to do with the Venture explosion?’.”

“Did you?”

“You wouldn’t be asking me if my last name was Smith.”

“Ah, but it's not. It's Luthor.” Clark tried not to sneer at the name but saying it out loud still felt like getting a lump off his throat.

Lena learned early on not to make impressions on reporters. Especially ones that are suspicious of her already, but this is Clark Kent. She’s already got nothing to lose.

“Some steel under that Kansas wheat.” 

Their exchange was fascinating Kara. She went here completely ready to take on her cousin’s side. He is her responsibility after all. She was even ready for a fight if it came down to it, but the Lena Luthor is not what Kara expected.

She expected a stoic CEO, maybe with some kind of evil aura around her, not someone who would actually let them into her office without an appointment, and apparently reads CatCo magazines. Plus, she does have a point.

“I’m just a woman trying to make a name for herself outside of her family. Can you understand that?”

Kara thought of Astra, Non, her mother, her father, and the cousin standing right next to her.

“Yeah.” _I do._

Lena wasn’t entirely sure why she was trying to defend her name in front of the two reporters. She knows that the media thinks badly of her, but she couldn’t help it. This was the first official interview she was giving in National city, it wouldn’t hurt to try and make them see. This interview _will_ be published after all.

She was already giving them the thumb drive before she could think about it twice. A token of good will.

“Thank you,” Clark said, a bit surprised at the turn of events. He wasn’t actually expecting to get anything out of this interview, not willingly anyways.

“Give me a chance, Mr. Kent. I’m here for a fresh start, let me have one,” Lena added.

“Good day, Ms. Luthor,” 

“Good day,” Kara nodded at her before following Clark. 

 _Baby steps_ , Lena thought to herself as she watched them walk out of her office.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt know this' ll be a slow burn fic guys it had a life of its own but as always thank you for reading ! and for the kudos ! and for all the lovely comments !  
> (i wrote this at 2am and typed 'kansas weed' instead of 'wheat' lol)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly i got caught up writing all the angst for this fic bc i thought i had more time but since im going to be away for a while, hope this helps :)

The first time Lena met Supergirl, she almost died from a helicopter crash because Lex was trying to kill her.

The second time she met the girl of steel, she shot a man in front of her. Her life revolved around Murphy’s Law, apparently.

This was not really what she had in mind for their second meeting, since the first one went disastrous. Although, Lena technically helped this time so she would take it, and judging by the confused look on Supergirl’s face, it could’ve been worse.

Kara Danvers had warned her about a threat during the ceremony but she was a Luthor -death threats are an occupational hazard. Honestly, she would've been more surprised if there wasn't any. She made a mental note not to take the reporters word for granted again ever when the bombs went off behind her podium.

They had minimal security set up to give a less hostile vibe. She _is_ trying to make peace with the citizens of National City after all. So, when everything went to shit, Lena found herself without any security. Once she did find one, it turned out to be a goon hired by her brother to kill her.

 _‘This just keeps getting better.’_ Lena thought looking at the gun pointed at her.

Thankfully, a woman saved her life. She was combat trained by the looks of it but she wasn’t part of L-Corp’s -nowhere to be seen -security team. Lena was grateful Jess made sure she kept a gun with her, just as a precaution for the event’s minimal security personnel. It was in her hands but she couldn’t get a clean shot, they were fighting too closely.

Her brother’s goon was about to shoot the woman helping her when Supergirl swooped down. Lena barely noticed because she finally saw an opening. And fired.

The gun made it obvious that her hands were shaking. Suddenly, all she see is is blue, red, an ‘s’, and then a familiar pretty face.

“Miss Luthor, I am going to take the gun, okay?” Kara said slowly, removing the gun from her grip.  

“Bullet went through. We need to take him to the hospital.” The mysterious woman said, putting pressure on her attacker’s wound.

_How does she sound so calm? We almost got shot._

Supergirl took her gun, and went to pick up the bleeding man. Before Lena even had the chance to think of something to say, she flew off.

_So much for a first impression._

 

* * *

 

Kara wasn’t sure what to think of Lena Luthor. The woman had a rough week of attempted assassinations - plane exploding, helicopter crashing, and today, her ceremony was bombed and she was held at gunpoint. Good thing Alex was there to save her but in a twist of events the Luthor managed to save her sister instead.

When she and Clark showed up to show her the article, she was back to her cool self, making a joke about shooting Corben. She was there when the CEO shot the man, she didn’t shoot him like she meant it, she was scared. She was putting on a brave face and Kara respected that.

“What about you, Miss Danvers? I didn't see your name at the byline.”

_I think you're very brave._

“Well, like I said I’m not a reporter.”

“You could've fooled me.” she smiled.

Kara could not help but stare wistfully, because this is the first time she has seen the Luthor sister smile at her directly _and_ she was absolutely right. Lena Luthor only met her the day before, how she could've known exactly what Kara wanted in her life (that even she couldn’t figure) was beyond her. But she was right.

Kara was a reporter.

 

***

The second time Kara visited Lena Luthor she needed information and learned more than what she needed to know.

“Miss Luthor,” she held out a hand to the CEO.

“Lena. Please.”

“Well, if I’m calling you Lena...”

“Kara it is.”

Ever since Clark Kent published that article about the attack at L-Corp, the only article she considered good press since she arrived to National City, Lena grew fond of Kara Danvers. She felt honored when she learned Kara became a reporter knowing she had something to do with it.  

“If you have a parking ticket I can have that validated for you,” Lena was trying to make her feel comfortable. 

Oddly enough Kara feels comfortable around her. “No, that’s alright. I flew here.” Too comfortable. “On… on a bus.”

_I didn’t stutter. That much. I’m calling that a win._

She knew it was just a prototype but as soon as she realized what the interview was for she decided to show the latest thing they cooked up at the Research and Development Department in L-Corp. She felt like a little kid trying to show off her new toy, not knowing Kara would be the opposite of pleased.

"Now, you try."

Kara probably looked like a deer caught in headlights. Although, she was truly concerned about the threats the device would impose on her fellow aliens.

"But won't a device like this... Doesn't it go against everything America is supposed to stands for?"

"Such as?"

"Well, freedom against prosecution? Oppression? America's always been a country full of immigrants."

"It's also always been a country of humans."

Lena was surprised to hear Kara's strong stand for alien rights. Surely, she must see the benefits of the alien detection device, and it looks like a PC mouse, not to mention that the skin test would take away all the hassle aliens and humans have to go through to prove where they're from. 

Kara, on the other hand, can't believe what she was hearing from Lena. She felt betrayed. Which she shouldn't, but she was kind of hoping they were on the same page with this issue. Why was she even so upset about it? As soon as Lena turned her back, she heat-visioned the device, because she hated it and needed it destroyed.

"So?" Lena offered the device for her to try. She looked so excited about it, Kara had to give in. 

_Here goes nothing._

Kara placed her thumb on the device and held her breath. After the 'I flew here on a bus' disaster Lena would probably put two and two together and know who she really was. Oh,  Rao. Why did she agree to this when she could have declined it easily? Lena just looked so hopeful she could not say no. Now, she's about to find out Kara is Supergirl. A Luthor finding out she's Supergirl. Oh, Rao. Alex is gonna kill her.

The device lit up green and Kara released her breath. Stupid alien detection device. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello folks, i posted this prematurely bc my trip got bumped a week ahead. im gonna be gone for two weeks and im not sure i could write or if we're gonna have wifi there.  
> bye i love you all !


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Fate is like a strange, unpopular restaurant filled with odd little waiters who bring you things you never asked for and don't always like.”_  
>  ― Lemony Snicket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i could tell yall why this took so long or i could write it and run...
> 
> heres a 3k word apology *bolts*

“What’s wrong?” Alex asked.

Kara was on duty as Supergirl but something has been bothering her sister for the past few days, and Alex could always tell. Plus, she’s doing that thing where she’s trying to hear everything at once. It will get her time on the sunbed which she hates so much.

“I-I haven't felt anything in like six months. Radio silence. It’s driving me nuts.”

“You say that like it's a bad thing.”

“I’m worried about her, Alex.”

“Trust me. She’s okay, and this isn’t the longest you’ve gone without feeling some sorta pain, right?”

“No,” she huffs.

“Listen, I get updates from mine every other week. It’s a bit excessive. You're fine.”

Kara knows her sister is right. It’s probably nothing, but she couldn’t help worrying. After coming out as Supergirl, she hoped something would happen. She didn’t know _what_ exactly but things pretty much stayed the same, like how she would get a headache every now and then.

Admittedly, those first few months of fighting were pretty sloppy. She was a newbie fighting with the advantage of force behind her punches but that was it. She had no technique whatsoever. Thanks to Alex, she did manage to be better at fighting. Although on occasion, there is that one lucky hit that knocks the air out of her.

Kara often thought about what her soulmate would say about her sudden appearance. Maybe somewhere along the lines of ‘what the fuck?’ or ‘who the hell?’. Alex tells her that at best, she probably thinks Kara is some sort of wrestling competitor, and at worst she is a hoodlum.

“You know, if it’s really making you so miserable, you should really just slam yourself into a building,” she paused for effect, “She’d be into it.”

Kara covered her face with her hands, “Ugh. Do you have to remind me every time?”

“Absolutely.”

“You know mine has been pretty quiet recently.”

“You sound like that's not what you've been wishing for since junior high.” Kara said, mimicking Alex’s tone earlier.

“We sort of… talked.”

“What?!”

“Last month.”

“Alex just spit it out! Stop delaying! I’m dying to know!”

“He painfully tapped Morse code into his palm. I got shot in the chest a week before that. I think he thought I was dead.”

“What did it say?”

“He was asking if I was alright.”

Kara was basically squealing like a stuffed seal and bouncing in front of her.

“Did you say anything? Please, Alex, tell me you had a heart and tapped at least two words back.”

“Actually, I did say exactly two words back.”

“What? Verbatim.”

“That I was okay, you bafoon.”

“Oh, Rao! My sister and her lover finally communicate. This is how all romantic comedies go you know.” Kara continues to muse, then stops abruptly, grabbing Alex's arm.

“Wait a minute. A month? It has been a month? And you tell me this while we're looking for a suspect?”

“You look like you needed cheering up.”

“Thanks, Alex.”

“Anytime. Now if you’ll excuse me. I think someone’s contaminating our crime scene.”

//

The first time Maggie saw Agent Danvers, she was annoyed. It was quickly replaced by suspicion but it was always a good feeling seeing another female in uniform.

“Hey!”

_Oh great. Feds are here._

“What the hell do you think you’re doing on my crime scene?”

“Anyone ever tell you all you feds sound the same?” Maggie places her hands on her hips. Just because this woman is a little taller than her, and (now that she’s close enough for Maggie to see) hot, doesn’t mean she could intimidate her, “It’s like you all watch the same bad movies together at Quantico.” She can’t help but smile at her own insult.

_Good one, Maggie._

“Who are you?” the agent asked, clearly not wanting to dignify the dig with a response.

“Detective Maggie Sawyer, NCPD Science Division,” she held out her ID and badge, “Showed you mine, show me yours.”

“Alex Danvers, Secret Service.”

Maggie then tries to fish for more information by baiting the Agent Danvers with her alien knowledge, which the agent kindly responds to by reminding her that their science division's labs would look like a playset compared to the secret service's.

Who the hell does this Agent thinks she is? Just because technically this crime scene is- was- was in her jurisdiction, she can’t just kick a detective out of her investigation. Well, she could but it was really rude.

Maggie retaliates by pointing out how sloppily one of them is collecting evidence, it was petty she knew but fun.

“See you around, Danvers."

//

"Sawyer, I left you a bagel in the fridge from Tristan's."

"Where were you, asshole? The President got attacked by an alien," Maggie asked as she plopped down her desk chair across from Detective Floyd.

"Um, here? Gathering intel."

"Oh, and your girlfriend called. Like, five times."

That made Maggie sit straight up, "Shit."

"Told her you were on a case. You're welcome."

"I was on a case, idiot." Maggie was already on her phone dialing.

_She is so dead._

"Oh, and Secret Service too. Damn, Sawyer. You are on demand this fine Tuesday." 

"It's Wednesday." she deadpanned. "What did the feds want?" 

"Ther-"

Floyd was hushed with a finger held up as Maggie hears the line connect.

"Hey, babe. Sorry, I didn't notice the time- I know I'm sorry. Let me make- What? No, stay there I'll b-" 

It was disaster. She'd consider herself lucky if she doesn't find her stuff on the sidewalk when she gets home.

"Okay,” Floyd slowly moves out of Maggie's reach, “there's also a box of éclairs at the bottom shelf but it's in a black plastic bag that makes it look like someone's leftovers from a week ago." 

"It's fine,” Maggie shakes the phone call off eager to get her hands on something to work on, “What did the fed's want?" 

"Help. Apparently. You're friend Dan also called. He said there was some shady dude looking lost down at the docks. Says he looked like a "newcomer" whatever that means.”

With that Maggie grabbed the jacket hanging from the back of her chair and started to head out.

"Hey, was that a lead?" Floyd also started grabbing his stuff and caught up with Maggie just before the elevator closed. "Aren't you glad I stayed behind?" 

"Sawyer, for fuck's sake you better be wearing that damn vest!" her Captain manages to spot them on their way out the station. 

Maggie stops and hands Floyd the car keys.

"You drive, I'm gonna get those damn éclairs."

  
//

The second time Maggie Sawyer met Agent Danvers she was livid.  
  
Maggie found the secret service agent fishy.  
  
_Alexandra Danvers._  

Something was off. She was too defensive, like they're trying to something. Usually feds ask about her opinion first before kicking her out. 

This one just wanted her outta there. Pronto. 

Which is, in itself, fishy. 

Not to brag, but people love Maggie. They can’t get enough of her. Humans and aliens alike. It’s one of the reasons M’gann let her in the bar even when she was just a human stranger. She used good old fashion charm, some light humor, and the Sawyer family legacy -the dimples. 

It just doesn’t make any sense, when she used her winning combo and still got her ass handed to her by the secret service. So when she runs into Agent Danvers a second time that day, geared up with guns way above secret service pay grade, while she was chasing an alien, it just clicks -she’s DEO. 

Which thankfully, she had the decency of not denying when Maggie accidentally concluded out loud. She always wanted to meet an agent of this supposedly “nonexistent” agency, and here is one standing right before her. Looking at her with unmistakable disdain. 

_Oh, right. I just blew her cover._

//

“You need to sign a couple of NDAs," Alex couldn't seem to help the smug grin that spread across her face from the satisfaction of putting more paperwork -the worst part of anyone's job- on Detective Sawyer's plate. 

Maggie nodded, “Nice.” 

"Smell that?" Alex leans in, voice low and dangerous, "That is sweet smell of justice served." 

"I thought that was just your shampoo." Alex immediately recoils, regretting stepping into Maggie's space. 

The detective had a lot of nerve, she'll give her that. Usually, knowing she was a covert ops agent was enough to intimidate people. But here is this cop, still looking smug.

Alex wanted nothing more than to wipe that self satisfied grin off her face.

"Are you usually this obnoxious?" Alex asks.

"Are you usually this intense?" Maggie returns.

"I can help, you know. If what we're dealing with is actually a Kryptonian and is hostile, we have to move faster," Maggie says.

It was fun messing with the federal agent, but now that Maggie can see how great this opportunity is, she wouldn't miss the chance.

"I may have another lead, but it wouldn't be open until 7pm."

Alex raised her eyebrows at the peculiar statement.

"I'll text you the address.”

//

Turns out Maggie is a pretty good detective. Thanks to her, Alex now has access to an alien dive bar. She can finally get Kara drunk.

“Hey Danvers, do you mind if I ask you something?”

“As long as it does not involve my gun.” 

“Have you met your soulmate?” 

Alex coughed up the beer she was drinking and spilled some at the pool table. 

“No. I don’t plan to. Wherever he is, I hope he stays there.” 

Maggie sniggered, “He?” 

“What’s so funny?” 

“Nothing,” Maggie continued to nonchalantly sink all the balls at the pool table. 

 _Damn that’s another twenty bucks,_ Alex thought. 

“Why don’t you wanna meet yours? Scared, Danvers?” Maggie teased. Although, she was dying to know, Maggie wasn’t going to let the agent find that out. She had a hunch, which is usually enough for her to solve a case, but she needs more clues to know if she’s right. 

“I think he’s some kind of criminal -he could be in the mob for all I know.” 

Maggie was cocking an eyebrow incredulously. 

“And you got that just from the…” 

“Please,” Alex leaned back on her chair, “Last year, he got shot. And since I was a kid he pretty much gets into fights weekly.” 

Maggie sniggers again. 

“What the hell is so funny?” 

“What makes you think it’s a he?” 

“Wha-” the agent's mouth hang open for a few seconds as the question sinks in. 

“Do you- did you-” 

“I- I’m not…”

Alex looked like she was going to have an aneurysm in the middle of the bar so Maggie gives her some reprieve.  
  
“Right, you’re straight,” Maggie slowly says.  
  
“Yes, that.” Alex still looked like she was having a stroke, but is starting to reign her feelings back in. “Besides, if it was a girl I would have known by the time she hit puberty. No one escapes from period cramps,” she manages to reassure herself.

Maggie thought it best not to mention she got shot in the shoulder a year ago, and the fact that she was now eighty percent sure they were soulmates.

“Hey, I was kidding. Another round? Maybe you could at least not lose horribly this time.”

Maggie tries to switch the coversation to a lighter one as she collects the balls from the side of the pool table, but the agent wasn't ready to let it go.

“Well. Have you met yours?” Alex was curious as to what brought this topic on. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe the detective is trying to size her up again. Regardless, it also made her curious. She was trying to picture what kind of person one Maggie Sawyer would be perfect for. 

Maggie stopped putting the balls back on the pool table and instead put both her hands on it, looking at Alex with her head tilted to the side. Alex knew she was probably just thinking of another smartass response to the question but when she smiled at her, she couldn’t help the warm feeling spreading in her chest. 

“I’m trying to figure that out.” Her dimples were showing and Alex was definitely sure she was making fun of her this time. 

Before Alex could ask what she meant, Maggie was jutting her chin towards the bar behind Alex. 

A surly man, about a foot taller that Alex, was taking a stool up the bar. 

"That's our guy?" 

"Allow me." Maggie says, suddenly next to her. 

* * *

 

“Yeah,” was all Kara could muster saying, unaware that she’s staring again.

When she got a call from Lena's secretary about an invitation to L-Corp the last thing she expected was the shy way Lena tried to beat around the bush trying to thank her. 

Kara was distracted by Lena Luthor’s entirety. The way she opened up about her brother. How she manages to look so calm in spite of the erratic heartbeats Kara could hear. 

She doesn’t mean to pry, but she couldn’t stop overhearing Lena’s heartbeat. It’s the most prominent thing she can sense in the office, and Kara could hear the fluctuations at the mention of Lex’s name. It’s a pattern not unfamiliar to Kara. She hears it all too often when she has to deliver grave news. It’s the sound of a heart sinking, and as far as she could tell. It is somehow also the sound hers is making as of the moment. 

Lena only catches herself talking about her brother because of Kara’s reaction. It’s not the usual wide-eyed discomfort at the very mention of his name or a quick panic for a topic change. Instead, she’s looking at her like- like she wants to comfort her. It’s not a look someone with her last name is used to seeing directed at them which makes it hard to miss. “Sorry about that I don’t know why I brought him up. That’s not something I really-” 

“It’s okay, Lena,” Kara assures her, placing a hand on Lena’s forearm. She doesn’t miss the way Lena tenses so slightly she wouldn’t have probably noticed if it weren’t for her powers and glances at her hand before looking up at her. Kara relents at the touch, it’s the best she can convey that she understands because she can’t hug the CEO the way she would if it was Alex upset. 

“I feel like I’m being too honest around you,” Lena laughs. She couldn’t help feeling comfortable around Kara Danvers even if she was a reporter. There was something about how she challenged her during that interview that made Lena feel she was being sincere- not a common trait people she usually brush elbows with share. It was, well, endearing. Also the fact that she is easily flustered. 

“Is that the real reason you’re worried about me doing a hatchet job on you?” Kara jokes, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows. 

“Good thing your boss is there to stop you.” Lena puts a hand up her chin. “I should send Cat Grant a thank-you-bouquet.” 

“Ms. Grant is actually out of town. Doing some soul searching stuff I think.” 

“Cat Grant, her fabulousness, left her media empire to do some soul-searching?” Lena asked, with her hand on her chest like she just heard something scandalizing.

Kara just laughs and gives her a slow nod to answer her question.

“Wow. I can’t even imagine taking a day off without thinking about our stocks plummeting or the board making a terrible decision.”

“She’s braver than us all. Maybe someday we’ll be that brave.”

“Maybe someday.”

Kara isn't sure if they are still talking about Cat or something else entirely but the look Lena had is already gone before she can even try to figure out what it is.

“The device won’t be released by the way.”

“What?” Kara blinks, a bit sidetracked for the quick topic change.

“We’re not going to sell it to the public. Although, we are looking into sharing it with the government. It still might be of use for law enforcement agencies, with a considerable amount of restrictions, but even that’s still a major question mark.”

Kara realizes she is talking about the skin test device Lena showed her during their previous interview.

“And your board members agreed? Wouldn’t your company be losing money for this?” 

“Well, by we, I mostly mean me. But as long as that L in L-Corp stands for Luthor I do have a say in the matter.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me that before I published the article? What if Snapper didn’t toss my first article. I totally might’ve regretted that. I do regret that.” 

“C’mon, it might not have been that bad.” 

Kara just makes a face of guilt and minor disgust. 

“Really? Can you possibly send me a copy then? It sounds riveting.” 

Kara coudn’t help the nervous laugh that escapes her lips, “Nope.” 

“I didn’t do it for the publicity, Kara. I did it because of you, actually. You made me realise how much of an ass I’m being for pushing that project through. I was so focused thinking of how it could help humans that I didn’t realise the extent of the damage it could cause if used by the wrong people.” 

“It’s the right thing to do. Thank you for making me see that.”

“I can’t tell you how much this means to me. I don’t know how to thank you… How about I treat you to lunch? I do know all the best places to eat in National City.” Kara trails off, lost in thought. “Have you been to Cassian’s Buffet?” 

Lena laughs at that. People usually don’t offer to, let alone treat billionaires to lunch. 

“I’m afraid I haven’t got the time to really tour around the city since I arrived.” 

“Oh, no. No. No,” Kara says, shaking her head, “You’ve been here a month. And. You. Haven’t. Tried. Cassian’s? You have got to try their breakfast selection. It makes you feel things, Lena.” 

“It what?” Lena laughs at the ridiculousness of it, but sounds genuinely curious. 

“Let me take you there, please. I insist," she manages to pout but not intentionally. She just really wanted to get this woman a meal.

“Well, if you insist. Then I guess I have no choice.” 

"Good. So I guess I need to ask Jess when you are free next week then?" 

"Next week is fine." 

"It's a date!" Kara exclaims, then quickly realises how that sounds. "I- I mean- not like a- date _date_ although anyone would be lucky to be on one with you- because you're a catch- I mean -um, I'm just gonna stop talking now." 

"You might just be my favorite reporter Kara Danvers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they can pry maggie off of my cold, dead, hands


End file.
